<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verso una nuova speranza by perseoeandromeda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557246">Verso una nuova speranza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda'>perseoeandromeda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bishounen, Boys In Love, Heart Attacks, Heartache, M/M, Multi, OT5 Relationship, Shounen-ai, Sickness, sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In realtà si tratta di una serie di frammenti tra loro legati, scritto per la challenge del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction di Facebook: Countdown challenge.<br/>Sono partita dal mio headcanon che vede Shin malato di cuore come la madre, argomento che svilupperò in una fanfic più ampia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Date Seiji | Sage Date/Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba, Date Seiji | Sage Date/Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri, Date Seiji | Shuu Rei Fuan, Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba/Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri, Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri/Sanada Ryou | Ryo Sanada, Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri/Shuu Rei Fuan | Kento Rei Fang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Challenge prompts:</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Ambulanza</strong></li>
<li><strong>Stetoscopio</strong></li>
<li><strong>Fiocco di neve</strong></li>
<li><strong>Rimboccare le coperte</strong></li>
<li><strong>Sarò sempre al tuo fianco</strong></li>
<li><strong>Incoscienza</strong></li>
<li><strong>Riflesso</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Countdown!</strong><br/><br/>
</li>
<li><strong>Happy ending!</strong></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ambulanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Ambulanza</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il suono della sirena fu così improvviso che tutti i presenti nella stanza ebbero un sussulto.</p>
<p>Improvviso e lugubre, era l’urlo di un messaggero di morte che giungeva per loro…</p>
<p>Per Shin.</p>
<p>Immobile, riverso sul pavimento, solo un piccolo brivido gli scuoteva le membra, unico segnale della vita che ancora scorreva in lui.</p>
<p>Le mani di Shu, che stringevano quella di Shin tanto piccola a confronto, ebbero un tremito violento.</p>
<p>La sirena si spense sotto casa loro: l’ambulanza si era fermata e i medici stavano per salire.</p>
<p>Non vi erano più dubbi: era per loro, era per Shin, stava accadendo sul serio.</p>
<p>Il silenzio nuovamente calato venne spezzato dai singhiozzi di Ryo, mentre Touma si perse ad osservare, con l’aria assente che nascondeva una prostrazione senza pari, i passi di Seiji che si dirigevano verso la porta.</p>
<p>Qualcosa gli suggeriva che avrebbe dovuto essere lui quello razionale, quello in grado di prendere in mano la situazione, invece si stava comportando come un bambino in preda allo shock, perché vedere Shin in quello stato era troppo per lui, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad accettarlo.</p>
<p>Si mosse con passi rigidi dietro a Seiji, gli si affiancò e, un attimo dopo, stavano accogliendo i medici che subito si affaccendarono intorno a Shin.</p>
<p>Dovettero allontanare Shu a forza, il ragazzo non voleva saperne di abbandonare quella mano e ci volle tutto l’impegno di Seiji e Touma.</p>
<p>Poi crollò tra le loro braccia, scosso da irrefrenabili singhiozzi, tremante come un bambino:</p>
<p>«Non voglio abbandonarlo, l’ho già abbandonato, non voglio farlo più, non può stare senza di me».</p>
<p>«Non può stare senza di noi, Shu… non lo abbandoneremo… nessuno lo abbandonerà».</p>
<p>L’ultima frase di Touma uscì spezzata: quel residuo di forza che era riuscito a trovare dentro di sé venne subito estinto dall’angoscia, dalla paura che il loro Shin non sarebbe mai più stato quello di un tempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stetoscopio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Stetoscopio</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>«Voglio tornare a casa».</p><p>Touma sospirò.</p><p>La voce di Shin era ridotta a un filo sottile, i suoi occhi erano schiusi, ma fissi sul soffitto e assenti, due smeraldi opachi in un viso che aveva perso ogni colore.</p><p>L’ultimo attacco cardiaco si era rivelato particolarmente distruttivo e Shin era bloccato in quel letto da parecchi giorni. I medici erano stati chiari: riportarlo a casa, farlo muovere, fargli compiere anche il minimo sforzo avrebbe significato una possibile condanna a morte.</p><p>Touma si prese un attimo per massaggiarsi gli occhi con le mani, poi le sue dita sfiorarono una guancia di Shin.</p><p><em>“Ma quanto è freddo?”</em> si domandò. <em>“Come può la sua pelle essere così fredda?”.</em></p><p>Cercò di tenere per sé l’ansia che rosicchiava ogni parte di lui e si sforzò di sorridere:</p><p>«Devi essere paziente pesciolino… solo un po’… un altro po’…».</p><p>Shin non rispose, non mutò espressione e Touma si chiese se facesse più paura il suo cuore malato o la depressione che stava prendendo il sopravvento.</p><p>In quel momento la porta si aprì e un medico armato di stetoscopio lo salutò, mostrandosi rassicurante e gioviale.</p><p>«Ora del controllo».</p><p>Touma abbandonò la sedia e lasciò che l’uomo si accostasse al letto.</p><p>«Posso?».</p><p>La richiesta nei confronti di Shin fu gentile, quasi carezzevole e Touma sorrise, con un groppo in gola: Shin si faceva amare da tutti, era impossibile non prendersi a cuore le sue condizioni… era impossibile non amarlo.</p><p>Resistette a stento al bisogno di piangere mentre osservava le mani del medico che mettevano a nudo il petto del suo nakama per auscultare i battiti del cuore… quel cuore così bello, così fragile che poteva smettere di battere da un momento all’altro.</p><p>Cercò con lo sguardo gli occhi del medico, per leggere in essi una luce di speranza, che non trovò.</p><p>Quando l’esame ebbe termine, alle labbra dell’uomo sfuggì un sospiro e Touma si sentì mancare il terreno sotto i piedi. Fece un passo indietro incontrando un ostacolo e due braccia che lo accolsero.</p><p>«Touma…» il sussurro di Seiji nelle sue orecchie, «non crollare… ti prego…».</p><p>Si voltò verso i nakama: Ryo e Shu erano pochi passi dietro a Seiji, gli occhi vitrei, l’espressione di chi stava per perdere tutto.</p><p>Deglutì ancora e si chiese, senza poter trovare risposta:</p><p>
  <em>“Come ne usciremo se Shin morirà? Come potremmo mai uscirne?”.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fiocco di neve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Fiocco di neve</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>«Vado io a portarglielo».</p><p>Shu prese il vassoio con il the bollente dalle mani di Touma e scambiò con lui un’occhiata triste, silenziosa, ma non vi era bisogno di alcuna parola: tutti provavano le stesse emozioni, tutti avevano il cuore pesante, spezzato, malato come quello del compagno che se ne stava chiuso in camera, al piano di sopra.</p><p>Avevano riportato Shin a casa, vinti dalle sue insistenze e dal fatto che in ospedale deperiva e si spegneva, giorno dopo giorno: avevano promesso ai medici che lo avrebbero tenuto d’occhio e che non gli avrebbero permesso di compromettere ulteriormente la propria salute.</p><p>Rivedere la propria casa, essere circondato solo dal loro amore, aveva migliorato per qualche giorno l’umore di Shin, ma l’arrivo dell’inverno, la forzata immobilità, l’impossibilità di compiere tutte quelle attività che avevano sempre riempito le sue giornate e, sopra ogni altra cosa, il senso di inutilità che si era impadronito di lui, lo avevano condotto, di nuovo, verso il declino e nessuno di loro sapeva più cosa fare.</p><p>Il loro Shin si consumava nella malattia e nella depressione, le sue giornate trascorrevano nel vuoto di un animo che aveva perso ogni voglia di vivere.</p><p>Nel suo cammino verso le scale, Shu passò davanti a Seiji, intento a togliere un po’ di polvere dai mobili: si erano divisi i compiti, perché Shin non si sentisse in dovere di svolgere lui, nelle sue condizioni, tutti quei lavoretti di casa ai quali mai era mancato, accudendo tutti loro e l’ambiente in cui vivevano con una naturalezza che si rischiava ogni giorno di dare per scontata.</p><p>«Non farti vedere così triste, Shu… fallo per lui».</p><p>Il samurai della terra si fermò un istante vicino a Seiji, chinò il capo, strinse le labbra, poi annuì e riprese il proprio cammino.</p><p>Davanti alla porta chiusa esitò.</p><p>Era terribile pensarlo, ma aveva paura ogni volta che si avvicinava a Shin… paura di trovarlo peggiorato ancora o addirittura…</p><p>Ingoiò il nodo nella gola, ignorò la sensazione di soffocamento e spinse la porta per entrare.</p><p>Si trovò davanti una scena che era ormai abituale: Shin era a letto, la schiena appoggiata a una montagna di cuscini e accanto a lui stava Ryo, seduto sul bordo, con Byakuen ai suoi piedi.</p><p>Il loro leader era come incapace di muoversi da lì, simile a un angelo custode che non abbandonava mai colui che doveva proteggere.</p><p>Era così per tutti loro in realtà, ma il guerriero del fuoco sembrava non concepire l’idea di muoversi neanche per dare sfogo alle proprie necessità naturali, faticava a spostarsi fosse anche solo per andare in bagno e non dormiva… non dormiva mai.</p><p>Quando Shu entrò, sollevò appena lo sguardo e gli sorrise a stento.</p><p>Anche Shin, che aveva dormito fino a poco prima, era sveglio e lo accolse con un sorriso che, si vedeva, si sforzava di rendere sincero: di sicuro era pieno di gratitudine e senso di colpa.</p><p>Shu ricambiò quei due sguardi dolcissimi:</p><p>«The caldo per il pesciolino e per il micio».</p><p>Ryo seguì i suoi ultimi passi con lo sguardo, finché il vassoio non venne posato sulle gambe di Shin.</p><p>«Grazie scimmietta» mormorò il malato e Shu si rabbuiò un attimo. Possibile che la sua voce si indebolisse un po’ di più giorno dopo giorno?</p><p>«Con questo freddo è quello che ci vuole, vero Shin?» disse Ryo, senza smettere di sorridere e lasciando una carezza sulla mano del nakama.</p><p>Il viso di Shin si mosse, gli occhi corsero alla finestra, oltre la quale la neve fioccava abbondante. Alle sue labbra salirono alcune parole, appena sussurrate quasi più a se stesso che a loro:</p><p>«Vorrei essere fuori… a giocare con la neve».</p><p>Per i due ragazzi accanto a lui quelle parole furono come una pugnalata in pieno petto e si scambiarono un’occhiata impotente.</p><p>Poi Ryo si mosse, con una foga che stupì gli altri due, prese il vassoio, lo porse a Shu e scostò le lenzuola pesanti che coprivano le gambe di Shin, quindi gli tese le braccia:</p><p>«Vieni!».</p><p>Shin sbatté le palpebre, lo fissò per qualche istante, ma la fiducia istintiva nei confronti di tutti loro prevalse, come sempre: Ryo gli portò un braccio sotto alle ginocchia, l’altro intorno alle spalle e lo sollevò come fosse una piuma. Shin allacciò le proprie braccia intorno al suo collo e si abbandonò totalmente a quel contatto che era solo protezione e amore.</p><p>«Shu, apri la finestra!» ordinò Ryo e Shu, soggiogato da quella decisione improvvisa che di sicuro nascondeva qualcosa di bello, non osò opporsi.</p><p>Fu solo colto da una piccola paura mentre eseguiva:</p><p>«Non avrà troppo freddo?».</p><p>«In braccio a me no».</p><p>Ryo era così convinto che Shu si fece da parte, mentre Ryo si posizionava davanti alla finestra spalancata, permettendo a Shin di far vagare lo sguardo all’esterno.</p><p>«È vero» pigolò Shin, «non ho freddo… è bellissimo».</p><p>Staccò un braccio dal collo di Ryo e lo tese fuori, sotto la neve che cadeva, lasciando che i fiocchi gelati si posassero sul palmo della sua mano e su essa diventassero acqua. Quando la ritrasse si portò la mano bagnata sul volto, dove la neve sciolta si mischiò con le sue lacrime mute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rimboccare le coperte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Rimboccare le coperte</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>«Adesso chiudi Shu. Sta cominciando a tremare».</p><p>«No… sto bene…» protestò Shin, ma così debolmente e fu con un tale languore che abbandonò il capo sulla spalla di Ryo da risultare poco credibile.</p><p>Il guerriero del fuoco lo strinse un po’ di più a sé mentre si allontanava dalla finestra per riportare il suo prezioso fardello al caldo tra le coperte.</p><p>Alle loro spalle Shu accostò le ante della finestra e poi rimase fermo ad osservare la tenerezza con la quale Ryo posava Shin sul letto e gli sistemava i cuscini, per poi tentare di riscaldarlo con vigorosi massaggi sulle braccia.</p><p>«Forse ho osato troppo» commentò il leader del gruppo, senza poter nascondere l’ansia nella propria voce.</p><p>Shin scosse il capo:</p><p>«Io voglio vivere Ryo… anche se per poco… ma questo poco io… io voglio viverlo…».</p><p>I movimenti di Ryo si bloccarono, mentre la testa di Shu prese a girare vorticosamente: era terribile sentir parlare Shin in quel modo. In verità nessuno di loro faceva mai davvero i conti con quella che era l’ineluttabilità della loro situazione, fingevano di non vedere, di non saperlo, di non volerlo neanche considerare.</p><p>Tutti loro tranne Shin.</p><p>«Togli quel ‘poco’ dal tuo vocabolario… d’accordo?».</p><p>Quello di Ryo risuonò come un ordine pronunciato però con tono rassegnato e colmo di disperazione.</p><p>Shin sorrise, allungò una mano e gliela posò sulla guancia:</p><p>«Mi state dando tanto… davvero…».</p><p>Le mani di Ryo si chiusero su quella smagrita di Shin, le sue labbra vi posarono sopra un bacio, poi lo fissò e nei suoi occhi sembrò accendersi un fuoco:</p><p>«Nessuno ti porterà via da noi… neanche la morte».</p><p>Shin ricambiò con tristezza quello sguardo, era difficile ribattere qualunque cosa a tanta determinazione: poteva solo commuoversi.</p><p>Così come si commosse Shu, che abbassò il viso per nascondere le lacrime, tirando su col naso e strofinandoselo con l’avambraccio.</p><p>Dopo qualche istante si riscosse, andò verso il comodino e prese tra le mani una delle due tazze ancora fumanti.</p><p>«Bevi» disse accostandola alle labbra di Shin. «Non si è raffreddato, ti riscalderà».</p><p>Shin annuì, gli sorrise, faceva davvero di tutto per mostrarsi rassicurante nei loro confronti, nonostante la sua terribile condizione. Sorseggiò qualche goccia, poi si abbandonò all’indietro, contro i cuscini.</p><p>«Shin…» lo chiamò Shu. Ogni suo piccolo mutamento fisico li metteva inevitabilmente in allarme.</p><p>Il giovane Mori, gli occhi chiusi, sorrise, un sorriso debole, troppo debole:</p><p>«Non preoccuparti scimmietta… sono solo un po’ stanco… forse dovrei…».</p><p>«Dormire Shin» intervenne Ryo, senza poter nascondere il lieve tremito che infuse in ogni parola. «Devi dormire ancora un po’… noi saremo qui se avrai bisogno».</p><p>«Non dovete» cercò di protestare il giovane, la voce impastata dall’incoscienza che stava arrivando. «Non c’è bisogno… devo solo… dormire… sì…».</p><p>Shu si morse le labbra, Ryo si allungò verso Shin, per aiutarlo a mettersi più comodo e per baciarlo sulla fronte, mentre gli rimboccava le coperte:</p><p>«Allora dormi pesciolino, dormi tranquillo. Noi siamo qui, saremo sempre qui».</p><p>Non lo ripeté, ma di sicuro lo pensava, così come lo pensava Shu e anche Touma e Seiji, appena comparsi sulla soglia, come per dare manforte ai nakama nella loro determinazione: non avrebbero ceduto Shin alla morte senza lottare, la rassegnazione non era contemplata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sarò sempre al tuo fianco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Sarò sempre al tuo fianco</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shin era davanti a lui, in piedi, lo guardava con quel sorriso bellissimo ed era circondato di luce.</p><p>Era Seiji quello che sembrava sempre fatto di luce.</p><p>Perché invece, ora, quella luce avvolgeva Shin?</p><p>Voleva forse dire che…</p><p>Era in piedi, stava bene, il colore era tornato sulle guance, sembrava scoppiare di salute, aveva la vita negli occhi.</p><p>E solo lui, in quel luogo al di fuori di tempo e spazio, emanava luce: il resto era tenebra.</p><p>Touma tese una mano, lo chiamò a fil di labbra:</p><p>«Shin…».</p><p>Il sorriso del ragazzo dell’acqua si accentuò, per quanto vi fosse un alone di tristezza in esso, reclinò leggermente la testa di lato, su una spalla e a Touma sembrò così innocente, più bello e puro che mai.</p><p>«Lasciami andare Touma… e non preoccuparti più».</p><p>«Co… cosa?».</p><p>Fece un passo, ma anche Shin lo fece, all’indietro, venne ancor più inglobato da quella luce.</p><p>«Io sto bene adesso e non vi abbandonerò davvero».</p><p>«Di cosa stai parlando? Shin!».</p><p>«Non mi perderai Touma. Sarò sempre al tuo fianco».</p><p>Il guerriero del cielo scosse il capo. Non gli piacquero quelle parole, non gli piaceva quel luogo, né quella luce, né l’atteggiamento di Shin.</p><p>Tutto sapeva troppo di addio.</p><p>«Shin!» chiamò e i suoi occhi si sbarrarono sul soffitto del soggiorno.</p><p>«Touma!».</p><p>Tese il collo all’indietro e scorse due occhi d’ametista che lo osservavano preoccupati, la carezza di una mano bianca e gentile si posò sulla sua fronte.</p><p>Impiegò qualche istante per ricordare: preso da un attimo di sconforto si era accoccolato sul divano accanto a Seiji, si era lasciato andare, aveva appoggiato la testa sulle sue ginocchia e… doveva essersi addormentato.</p><p>«È stato un incubo» lo rassicurò Seiji, continuando ad accarezzargli la fronte, facendo scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli, con la dolcezza che il samurai dall’algida apparenza aveva imparato a mostrare nei loro confronti.</p><p>«Shin era… era…».</p><p>Seiji scosse il capo:</p><p>«Era un incubo. Siamo tesi, è normale».</p><p>A fatica Touma si sottrasse a quel contatto che dava conforto e calore e si mise seduto, una mano sulla fronte.</p><p>«Voglio andare da lui… voglio…».</p><p>Era ancora confuso: quel sogno l’aveva destabilizzato più di quanto gli piacesse ammetterlo.</p><p>Seiji sospirò e fece un cenno d’assenso:</p><p>«Andiamo da lui allora».</p><p>Fianco a fianco, trovando un rifugio l’uno nella vicinanza dell’altro, salirono le scale e si affacciarono alla stanza che i tre nakama condividevano.</p><p>Si presentò loro una scena dolcissima, ma struggente per tutto il dolore che celava in sé.</p><p>Ryo rimboccava le coperte di Shin, mentre lo baciava sulla fronte e Shu era seduto lì accanto e li guardava, gli occhi innamorati e tristi.</p><p>Istintivamente Touma cercò la mano di Seiji, la trovò e le loro dita si intrecciarono. In quella stretta c’era una promessa:</p><p>«Non lo lasceremo andare, qualunque cosa accada».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Incoscienza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Incoscienza</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Faceva freddo.</p><p>Shin aprì gli occhi, rabbrividendo nella notte.</p><p>Era il freddo della neve, non era fastidioso, lo faceva sentire vivo, lo metteva a contatto con il suo elemento.</p><p>Sospirò.</p><p>Da quanto tempo non aveva un contatto totalizzante con l’acqua, da quanto non poteva immergersi in essa, se non per bagni e docce veloci?</p><p>E l’acqua per lui era vita, senza acqua moriva un po’ di più.</p><p>La morte era comunque vicina…</p><p>Se solo avesse potuto nuotare, se solo avesse potuto venire accolto dal mare…</p><p><em>“Morire nel mare”</em> pensò. <em>“Sarebbe così dolce”.</em></p><p>Ma avrebbe significato morire lontano dai nakama e lui non voleva lasciare i nakama, niente era più dolce di loro, niente rappresentava per lui la salvezza come i suoi nakama.</p><p>Però morire nel mare avrebbe significato allontanare da loro un tale dolore, quello di vederlo spegnersi, poco a poco, fino a non riconoscerlo più.</p><p>Nel buio scivolò fuori dal letto, lasciando Ryo e Shu immersi nel loro sonno profondo: erano stanchi, avevano passato quell’ultimo periodo a vegliare su di lui, non si riposavano mai, per non parlare della condizione delle loro menti, emotivamente distrutte.</p><p><em>“Se solo non mi voleste così bene”</em> pensò ancora, <em>“se solo non mi riteneste così importante e poteste dimenticarmi…”.</em></p><p>Si avvolse strettamente nello yukata e, passo dopo passo, raggiunse il piano inferiore e la porta che dava sul loro giardino. Chissà com’era bello tutto imbiancato dalla neve, sotto le stelle.</p><p>Aprì e rimase in piedi sulla soglia, assalito dal gelo della notte d’inverno, i brividi che lo scossero, i piedi nudi su uno strato di ghiaccio.</p><p>La neve ancora cadeva.</p><p>Tremava sempre più forte, ma un sorriso si formò sul suo volto mentre sollevava lo sguardo e mormorò:</p><p>«È… così bello…».</p><p>Un corpo caldo e peloso si strusciò contro le sue gambe, si fermò sui suoi piedi, come per riscaldarli, un muso di tigre, in chiaro atteggiamento di rimprovero, si levò verso di lui.</p><p>«Mi stai sgridando, Byakuen?».</p><p>«E cosa dovrebbe fare? Sei un incosciente!».</p><p>Si voltò proprio mentre le braccia di Touma lo stavano già avvolgendo e Seiji scuoteva il capo poco distante.</p><p>«Riportalo su Touma e vediamo se dovremo legarlo al letto per impedirli simili colpi di testa».</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Riflesso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: riflesso</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La mano di Shin sfiorò il riflesso del suo viso sullo specchio, era così difficile riconoscere se stesso in quella creatura dalle guance scavate, il viso diventato così magro che gli occhi sembravano ancora più grandi e malati, un pallore insano che superava quello naturale e bello di Seiji.</p><p>Sembrava che la malattia che aveva colpito il suo cuore lo stesse logorando e consumando da dentro.</p><p>Lui sapeva che non era solo la malattia a ridurlo così: era lui, la sua incapacità di accettare quell’esistenza che non era più vita, la depressione che gli impediva persino di mangiare, la consapevolezza che era diventato un essere inutile in grado di aspettare solo che la morte giungesse a prenderlo.</p><p>Accanto alla sua mano, sulla superficie dello specchio, ne comparve un’altra e sembrò voler accarezzare il viso oltre la lastra di vetro.</p><p>«Sei bellissimo Shin… sei sempre il mio bellissimo Shin…».</p><p>Il riflesso di Shu si materializzò accanto al suo e Shin sospirò, lasciando che il nakama lo avvolgesse nel suo abbraccio: abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla e si sforzò di non pensare ad altro.</p><p>Esisteva solo quell’abbraccio, quel calore, quell’amore che dava ancora senso alla poca vita che gli restava.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Countdown</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tac… Tac…</p><p>La lancetta dei secondi correva inesorabile, a Shu sembrava troppo veloce mentre, seduto sul divano, fissava l’orologio da ore, come incantato, come se null’altro esistesse nel suo universo sconvolto.</p><p>Ogni secondo che passava, ogni ticchettio, era una goccia della vita di Shin che scivolava via.</p><p>Erano arrivati al punto in cui ogni notte avevano il timore di addormentarsi, perché temevano di trovarlo immobile al mattino e che non si sarebbe mai più risvegliato, che le sue labbra non avrebbero più sorriso, che quegli occhi non avrebbero più visto il sole… e l’amata acqua.</p><p>Quei secondi che correvano erano un conto alla rovescia, un secondo in meno che Shin avrebbe passato nel mondo.</p><p>Il solo pensarlo lo faceva tremare.</p><p>Ma quando mai, in quei giorni, aveva smesso di tremare?</p><p>Il dover immaginare il resto dell’esistenza senza Shin, senza uno di loro…</p><p>«Non accadrà».</p><p>Sussultò.</p><p>La voce di Seiji lo sottrasse di colpo al torpore.</p><p>Il guerriero della luce si sedette al suo fianco, gli prese una mano, la strinse e Shu si stupì di quanto potesse essere calda quella mano che invece, lui, tanto spesso aveva riscaldato.</p><p>«Neanche io lo posso accettare, Shu. Se se ne va uno di noi ce ne andremo tutti… e io preferisco fare in modo che non se ne vada nessuno».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happy ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Happy ending!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>L’angoscia non si era placata fino al momento in cui, attraverso il portale, la tigre, loro spirito guida, non si era materializzata, con il loro amato nakama sulla groppa.</p><p>Si riunirono intorno alle due figure, abbracciarono Byakuen, raccolsero il ragazzo privo di sensi ma vivo stringendolo a turno, bagnando di lacrime il suo viso, baciando la sua pelle.</p><p>«Cos’ha?».</p><p>«Perché non si sveglia?».</p><p>«Cosa gli ha fatto Naaza?».</p><p>«Guardate!».</p><p>Seiji, che era rimasto più lucido dei compagni, indicò in direzione del portale.</p><p>Due sagome evanescenti, senza volto, sembravano guardare nella loro direzione.</p><p>Scorgerli e riconoscerli, nonostante il loro aspetto di vacui fantasmi, fu una cosa sola.</p><p>«Shuten» mormorò Touma «e…».</p><p>«Kaosu…» concluse Ryo, la voce ancor più flebile.</p><p>Due spiriti, giunti come messaggeri per accompagnare Byakuen e Shin di nuovo da loro, due anime alle quali avrebbero affidato le loro vite, alle quali probabilmente lo stesso Shin aveva affidato la propria.</p><p>Fu Kaosu a parlare per entrambi:</p><p>«Non dovete preoccuparvi. Si riprenderà e dovete ringraziare Naaza, per quanto vi sia difficile. Non ha potuto e forse non ha voluto opporsi a voleri superiori».</p><p>«Il suo cuore è…».</p><p>Shuten scosse il capo:</p><p>«No Shu di Kongo, non è guarito, ma Naaza gli ha assicurato una protezione. Non si può fare nulla per risolvere del tutto la sua fragilità, ma ha ottenuto quel che voleva: se si rivelerà necessario, potrà ancora combattere al vostro fianco».</p><p>Le reazioni dei ragazzi furono diverse: chi sussultò, chi corrugò le sopracciglia, chi emise un ringhio rabbioso.</p><p>Non era quello che volevano, che importava?</p><p>Volevano il loro Shin sano, felice, non il samurai che avrebbe dovuto rischiare ancor più la vita perché il suo cuore era comunque troppo debole.</p><p>Seiji sospirò, scosse il capo, strinse Shin contro il proprio petto e si perse a guardarlo, scostando dalla fronte pallida la frangetta curata.</p><p>«Non importa ragazzi. È con noi, è vivo, non morirà ed è questo quello che conta. Battaglie al momento non ce ne sono e se ce ne saranno… a lui penseremo noi».</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>